Perdidas
by RavenDlumine
Summary: Akko y Diana tienen que formar equipo para ir en busca de una Flor magica para la academia. Pero Akko actúa de forma extraña por esto. Los acontecimientos de este fanfic suceden dos meses después del episodio final del anime.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El viaje

En un día común en la afamada academia de brujas Luna Nova, una joven bruja que cargaba una maleta junto a su escoba, hacía resonar sus pasos por los pasillos de la escuela, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos. Akko, se dirigía a la entrada de la academia, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en su última clase de astrología mágica con su maestra e ídolo Favorita, Chariot Du Nord. o como prefiere llamarla, Maestra Úrsula.

Sumió sus pensamientos en esos sucesos antes de salir de la escuela con su maletín, haciendo un puchero.

* * *

La Maestra Úrsula había entrado al salón de clases cargando una pila de hojas que con dificultad los llevo a su Escritorio. Al colocar esas hojas en su escritorio, la maestra Úrsula fijo su mirada hacia sus alumnas y les dijo – Muy buenos días alumnas, hoy tengo un anuncio importante que hacer –

Las chicas sentadas en sus pupitres miraron curiosas a su maestra.

– Dentro de unos 5 días tendremos una visita especial por parte de la comisión de la magia – Comenzó a hablar la maestra. – Esta visita en realidad será una inspección hacia nuestra Academia, Normalmente estas inspecciones son Anuales – Explico la pelirroja – Pero ha debido a ciertos problemas que ocurrieron hace unos meses en los terrenos de la escuela, nuestra reputación que tenemos con las otras escuelas de magia ha decaído a tal punto que llaman a nuestra academia Insegura… – Antes de terminar su explicación, fue interrumpida por cierta energética bruja furiosa.

– ¡Pero que gente más malagradecida! – Akko grito indignada – ¿¡Cómo pueden decir eso sobre nosotras después de que los sal… – Se interrumpió a sí misma para corregirse – Digo, ¿¡Después de que nuestra academia salvara al mundo de ese misil malvado y de que hayamos revivido la magia!?

– Señorita Kagari entiendo su descontento, pero ellos están en su derecho en desconfiar de nuestra academia, después de todo saben que el misil fue culpa de alguien en el personal de Luna nova.

– ¡Pero eso no es justo maestra Úrsula! – Respondió la japonesa.

– Lo sé, Akko. Pero ellos no se van a creer que ese incidente haya sido obra de una sola persona. Por favor, déjame continuar. –

Tras esto, Akko volvió a sentarse en su pupitre con un puchero.

– Bueno, Como decía – continuo la maestra – Por esto la Comisión de la magia decidió apresurar la inspección en nuestra academia a manos del director de la academia de estudios mágicos Winterest para calmar la situación. – Explico la maestra mientras tomaba unas de las hojas que coloco en su escritorio – como no anticipamos esta inspección temprana, nos pusimos manos a la obra en ordenar nuestro inventario y nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltan unos ingredientes mágicos y es sobre esto de lo quiero hablar con ustedes. – La maestra se tomó un segundo antes de continuar con lo que quiere platicar con sus alumnas –

– La Directora Hoolbroke me ha pedido que reúna una serie de equipos de estudiantes para salir a buscar diferentes ingredientes mágicos que se encuentran en lugares especiales lejos de la academia, ya que la mayoría de las maestras de luna nova son…. Como decirlo…–La maestra toma una pequeña pausa para hacer énfasis – Digamos que… mayores de edad. No tienen la energía suficiente para para ir pos estos ingredientes personalmente – Tras esto, la maestra Úrsula se dio cuenta que la estudiante número uno de la escuela, Diana Cavendish. había levantado su mano para hacer una pregunta – ¿Si, Señorita Cavendish?

– Disculpe maestra Úrsula, ¿pero normalmente no piden por encargo la compra de materiales de ese tipo para las clases?

– Normalmente si, señorita Cavendish. pero estos ingredientes son particularmente especiales que no son nada baratos y como el gobierno ya no nos otorga dinero para mantener el laboratorio de la clase de Magia moderna, tenemos que ahorrar para cubrir algunos costos y por eso tenemos que ir personalmente por estos ingredientes – Explico la maestra mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

– Entiendo maestra – Diana al recibir su respuesta, bajo su mano y permitió a la maestra Úrsula que continuara.

Entonces la maestra saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo que proyectaba en el aire unas imágenes de los ingredientes que tenían que buscar – Estos ingredientes contienen un tipo especial de magia que las brujas usamos para encantamientos, maldiciones y venenos. – Al escuchar las palabras "Maldiciones y venenos", la maliciosa bruja Sucy Manbavaran hizo una pequeña mueca en su pálida cara. Y su adorable compañera Lotte empezó a preocuparse al percatar la expresión de su compañera – Esto suena interesante – Susurro Sucy con una pequeña risa.

Entonces Lotte levantó su mano para hacer una pregunta – Maestra Úrsula. ¿exactamente qué tan lejos se encuentran estos ingredientes? –

– Estos ingredientes se encuentran en Bosques y santuarios alrededor de toda Inglaterra. – Cuando estas palabras resonaron en los oídos de las jóvenes brujas de todo el salón, el aula se llenó de quejidos y murmullos, en los cuales su mayoría son causados por la idea de buscar ingredientes en lugares tan lejanos. Rápidamente la maestra Úrsula llama la atención de sus alumnas con un leve nerviosismo en su cuerpo para aclarar la situación – ¡No se preocupen por eso, chicas! Afortunadamente tenemos líneas conectadas a la mayoría de esos lugares, no les tomara más de una hora de ir y regresar. excepto por un lugar en especial. – La maestra Úrsula – hablaremos de ese lugar en unos momentos.

Akko levantó esta vez su mano para hacer una pregunta, cosa que es rara para algunas de las alumnas. Ya que la japonesa es conocida por quedarse dormida en clases.

– ¿Cuantos ingredientes son en total, maestra? –

– Oh, ¡Es cierto! – La reciente postura que la pelirroja había recuperado vuelve a perderse en el vacío por la vergüenza de haber olvidado una parte esencial de su anuncio. – En total son 12 ingredientes protegidos por las Hadas, Ellas solo nos permitirán el acceso a sus santuarios para recoger los ingredientes si mandamos equipos de estudiantes, ya que las hadas se sientes seguras de este modo. – Explico la maestra arreglando sus gafas – Esto es debido a que las Hadas no les gusta que haya tantos humanos en sus santuarios. Además, se sienten atraídas por los sentimientos de compañerismo de las brujas. –

En ese momento, Akko con sus ojos brillosos de emoción. reunió a sus dos grandes amigas de Luna nova en un abrazo grupal, Cosa que molesto a su pálida compañera – ¡Que emoción! No puedo esperar a ver esas hadas con ustedes chicas. – Susurro la alegre chica para no interrumpir a la maestra.

Al notar la acción y la expresión de su estudiante favorita, la maestra Úrsula le dolían las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

– Lamentablemente, como las hadas no les gustan tantos humanos en sus santuarios. Solo le permiten la entrada como máximo a dos personas – Esas palabras que salían de la boca de su maestra favorita (e ídolo) parecían una flecha que atravesaba y rompían las ilusiones de la pobre bruja. Después de escuchar esas tristes noticias, Akko soltó a sus compañeras con una cara triste. Lotte trato de animar a su compañera y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda mientras que Sucy solo giraba sus ojos con fastidio.

– Solo me queda una cosa más que decirles antes de formar los equipos – Dijo la maestra mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus alumnas. – Uno de estos santuarios que dos de ustedes deben visitar no se encuentra en este país, exactamente se ubica en la zona norte de noruega. Así que les tomara dos días en ir y regresar por las líneas ley – Explico la maestra ganándose los chillidos de alumnas asustadas por la distancia de dicho santuario, ya van dos veces que la maestra provoca esta reacción en sus alumnas. – Descuiden, les proporcionaremos provisiones para el viaje y les exentaremos las clases que falten esos días. – Ursula respondió con una pequeña risa tratando de tranquilizar a sus estudiantes.

Entonces la maestra desvió su mirada hacia las hojas que anteriormente había tomado de su escritorio.

– Con eso aclarado, procederé a formar los equipos –

Akko cruzo sus dedos y rezo a todas las deidades que conoce para que no le tocara ir a ese santuario tan lejano.

– El primer equipo será conformado por: Sucy Manbavaran y Lotte Yanson, a ustedes les tocará recoger el hongo siniestro en el Santuario ubicado en el pantano venenoso. – Lotte sintió que todo su ser se petrifico del miedo mientras que Sucy mostro una sonrisa alegre en su antes inexpresiva cara a causa de la emocion. Tener que buscar sus cosas favoritas como hongos y encima en un bosque venenoso, toda la situación parecía un paraíso para ella. –Qué suerte que puedan ir ustedes dos juntas, chicas. – Dijo Akko.

Rápidamente Lotte levantó su mano y le preguntó a la maestra – ¿¡Por qué nosotras tenemos que ir a un lugar tan peligroso maestra!?

Entonces la maestra empieza a inclinarse varias veces en modo de disculpa – Lo siento señorita Yanson, pero los equipos son formados por sus habilidades. La señorita Manbavaran tiene grandes conocimientos sobre muchos tipos de venenos y conoce métodos para no ser intoxicada por este lugar y usted, Señorita yanson. Es conocida por hablar el idioma de los espíritus de ese bosque para que las guíen hacia su destino.

Sucy miro hacia su amiga con una sonrisa macabra – No te preocupes Lotte, prometo que al menos no morirás en esta aventura –

– ¡Eso no me tranquiliza Sucy! – Lotte grito exaltada por el comentario de su amiga, la pelirosa solo se limitó a reír astutamente –

– Muy bien, el siguiente equipo será conformado por: Amanda O'Neill y Avery Buckland. Ustedes irán hacia el bosque del cielo para buscar la raíz arcoíris. – Tras escuchar esto, Amanda se levanta de su asiento y empieza a reclamar – ¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué tengo que ir con una niñita de papa tan creída como ella?

Avery disgustada por la forma en que la llamo Amanda, se levantó de su pupitre y respondió – Como si me gustara la idea de ir a un lugar tan hermoso con una Bruta que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. –

Amanda furiosa intento acercarse hacia su futura compañera de viaje, pero es retenida por sus dos amigas y compañeras de cuarto, Constanze y Jasminka. – ¿Qué dijiste? A ver, ¡atrévete a decírmelo en la cara! – Dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus dos compañeras

Entonces Ursula levanto la voz – ¡YA BASTA, USTEDES DOS! – Dicha acción toma por sorpresa a todas las alumnas. – Fueron elegidas para esta tarea porque se necesitaba a dos brujas que pudieran maniobrar el vuelo en escoba y saber seguir indicaciones, si siguen así con ese comportamiento inaceptable, tendré que castigarlas a ambas – Tras oír esto, Avery se disculpó con la maestra y volvió a su asiento. Lo mismo hizo Amanda, pero no lo hace con gusto.

Una vez más la maestra recupero su postura dando un pequeño suspiro. – El tercer equipo será conformado por Constanze Amalie von Brauschbank-Albrechtsberger – Úrsula hace una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento. Vaya que nombre tan difícil de pronunciar – y Jasminka Antoneko, ustedes irán al santuario de la montaña cerca de Salisbury a recoger las semillas escurridizas. – Constanze solo afirmo asintiendo con su cabeza mientras que Jasminka comía una papita. Amanda las miraba con envidia. ya que ellas si podían ir juntas, a diferencia de ella que está atada hacia una sabelotodo y wannabe de Witchtuber. Ahora solo le queda desear que a Akko no le toque la misma suerte que a ella.

La maestra Ursula hace una expresión seria mientras miraba sus Alumnas. – El siguiente equipo será el que ira al santuario de elfos en noruega.

Akko cruzaba sus dedos con tanta fuerza rezando a los dioses. – Por favor, ¡que no me toque ir! – Pensó sumida en la desesperación. –

– Muy bien, el siguiente equipo será conformado por Atsuko Kagari y Diana Cavendish, ustedes irán por la Flor brillante. – esas palabras parecían una cruel broma mientras resonaban por los oídos de la joven japonesa. causando que azote su cabeza contra su pupitre, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido tras haber asimilado la situación. Tenía que viajar hacia otro país y encima con su amiga/rival, Diana Cavendish por dos largos días, solo ellas dos. La situación no podía ser peor.

De repente Akko levanto su mano – Maestra, ¿Por qué me escogió para ir a ese lugar con Diana? – Pregunto confundida ¿por qué fue emparejada con alguien como diana Cavendish para una tarea como esta?

– Verás, Akko. Los elfos de ése santuario no le permiten el acceso a cualquier usuario de magia porque temen que arruinen sus bosques, sin embargo. Le tienen confianza a la familia Cavendish por sus grandes logros en la magia, como no hay tantas estudiantes con tal renombre y como no podemos mandar a solo una bruja a ese lugar. Creemos que los elfos dejarán acceder a su santuario a la bruja que logró desbloquear el Sello del Gran Triskellion y libero toda la magia en el mundo." – Respondio la pelirroja a su alumna favorita

– Bueno… creo que eso tiene sentido. – Dijo con un tono desanimado

– No te preocupes, Akko. Solo cree y sigue a Diana y todo terminara rápido.

Después de eso, la maestra siguió con su tarea de formar equipos. pero Akko dirige su atención hacia la estrella de Luna nova, Diana Cavendish. Imaginando los posibles regaños que esta bruja le ofrecerá por su torpeza.

* * *

Akko había llegado a la entrada de la academia no tan entusiasmada esperando encontrarse a su tan esperada compañera de equipo, pero ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte. – ¿En serio? ¿Se la paso todo el día apurándome para que empacara todo lo necesario y ella ni siquiera ha llegado? – La castaña se quejaba por no encontrar a Diana, empezó a buscar por toda la entrada y en eso encontró a sus amigas que la estaban esperando.

– ¿Lotte, Sucy? ¡Pensé que ya se habían ido! – Preguntó Akko sorprendida al haberse encontrado con sus amigas.

– ya íbamos a partir, pero Lotte pensó que era buena idea esperarte y así despedirnos" Sucy se limitó a suspirar, cargando sus maletas. – Por mí, ya nos hubiéramos ido para no perder más tiempo. no puedo esperar a encontrar los diferentes tipos de hongos en ése pantano."

– ¡No le creas Akko, ella también quería despedirse! – Exclamó Lotte –Pensé que era buena idea esperarte antes de irnos, ya que tú y Diana estarán ausentes por un par de días. – Lotte frunció el ceño, dirigiendo una mirada de enojo hacia Sucy al ver el comportamiento indiferente con respecto a lo sucedido. "QUERÍAMOS despedirnos antes de marcharnos y desearte suerte. –

– Aw – Exclamo Akko al ver la preocupación y cariño de sus compañeras – ¡Ustedes sí que son grandes amigas! – Akko les dio un abrazo de oso a sus dos amigas, Lotte solo soltó una pequeña risa y Sucy inmediatamente comenzó a quejarse – Akko, suéltanos. nos estas aplastando – Dijo la pelirosada mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

Cuando Akko las libero de su agarre, Sucy desvió su mirada hacia al equipaje de Akko y preguntó "¿No crees que eso es mucho peso?" Akko llevaba como equipaje una maleta en la cual se empezaba a rebosar su ropa por los bordes y dos bolsas que parecían que iban a reventar por la cantidad de contenido que tenían – ¿Qué tiene? Me dijeron que debía llevar todo lo que necesite para este viaje– Akko preguntó, arrugando un poco su cara.

– Lo entiendo, pero. apenas puedes volar, no creo que aguantes mucho peso tú sola" Dijo Lotte, preocupada por su amiga, temía que Akko tuviera un accidente.

– No te preocupes Lotte, yo puedo con esto. además, es cierto que tal vez lleve peso de más. ¡Pero son cosas para prepararme para lo que suceda en mi aventura! – Afirmó la japonesa. agarrando sus bolsas con determinación, confiada en si misma.

– ¿Prepararte? ¿tu? Normalmente vas a la carga sin pensar en las consecuencias – Preguntó Sucy sorprendida al ver a Akko tan determinada.

Akko hizo una mueca de molestia por lo que dijo sucy – Jaja, muy gracioso Sucy. – respondió de un modo sarcástico – Ya saben, me toca ir con Diana y no quiero meter la pata y recibir sus regaños por dos días enteros. así que quiero sorprenderla y demostrarle que si me puedo tomar esto en serio –

– En vez sorprenderla, la vas a preocupar más con tu extraña actitud. de seguro te va a regañar por llevar tantas cosas cuando llegue. – Sucy soltó una pequeña risa "Pero ¿No eran amigas ya?"

– Tenemos una especie de rivalidad y amistad – Akko asintió con su cabeza, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia su mentón, arqueando una ceja – Como rivales quiero demostrarle que puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma y no necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer todo el tiempo"

– Akko, no necesitas demostrar nada. Diana ya te respeta como una bruja – dijo Lotte.

– Lo sé, pero. quiero sentirme mejor conmigo misma demostrándolo sin meter la pata como siempre. –

– Me cuesta imaginarte sin cometer alguna tontería de por medio, estoy segura que ustedes se van a meter en problemas – Sucy se estaba riendo mientras lo decía – Por lo menos trata de que regresen en una pieza –

– ¡OYE! Te puedo asegurar que soy realmente capaz de hacer este viaje sin ningún accidente –Akko le afirmó a su amiga mientras que esta la veía con su típica mirada de indiferencia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces lotte se da cuenta de algo – Oh no, se nos está yendo el tiempo – se alarmo mientras veía la hora – Lo siento, Akko. pero ya nos tenemos que ir ¡Espero que tengas suerte en tu misión! – Se despidió Lotte, yendo con Sucy hacia la terminal de líneas ley.

– ¡Igualmente chicas! – Exclamó Akko, moviendo sus brazos en el aire para despedirse de sus amigas, con una expresión de melancolía al ser separada de ellas.

Después de que Lotte y Sucy se marcharan, Akko se puso a esperar a su compañera en la entrada mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares del edificio, no pasaron ni cinco minutos de esperar y vio a su compañera que llegaba tarde acercarse apurada diciendo su nombre.

– Akko, lo siento por llegar tarde – la británica se disculpó mientras recuperaba el aliento – Te estaba esperando, pero de repente la directora me llamo para darme unos objetos que nos serán útiles en nuestro viaje –

– Ya me estaba preguntando por que llegabas tarde, me estaba molestando el hecho de que me estabas apurando desde hace rato para que ni siquiera estuvieras ahí. – Akko le respondio un poco molesta. –

– Te debo mis más sinceras disculpas, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho – Diana dijo un poco preocupada.

– Sólo llegue hace unos 5 minutos, no te preocupes. no me hiciste esperar – Akko se quedó curiosa al notar la preocupación de su compañera.

– Ya veo – Diana se alivió un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera. – Ya deberíamos partir. tenemos un largo camino por hacer"

–¡Si! ya quiero conocer a esos elfos ¡Estoy emocionada!" Exclamo Akko mientras alzaba sus brazos con entusiasmo.

– Hm, Akko, ¿No crees que lo que llevas es mucho equipaje? – Diana le preguntó a su amiga mientras que observaba sus maletas –

– De hecho, alguien ya me preguntó sobre eso hace unos minutos, pero no te preocupes. yo puedo con esto – Dijo Akko con un tono presumido, agarrando sus maletas con total seguridad.

– En serio, ¿Al menos no quieres que te ayude con una bolsa? Se ven pesadas. – Diana intentó sugerirle a la castaña, pero esta solo se negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar exageradamente con los ojos cerrados a la salida.

– Akko, ese ni siquiera es el camino a la terminal – Diana le gritó a su compañera, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¿Eh…? ¡Oh!, lo siento, no preste atención por donde caminaba." Akko soltó una pequeña risa, rascando su nuca, tratando de excusarse.

Diana sólo suspiró y pensó – Tengo un mal presentimiento… – entonces camino enfrente de su compañera para mostrarle el camino correcto a la terminal de la línea ley.

– ¡Hey! ¡No tienes que enseñarme a hacer todo! –Akko agarró su equipaje, comenzando a cansarse un poco. Empezó a seguirle el paso a Diana. –Sólo fue que no he dormido bien, además que yo no salgo mucho ¡Es normal que me confunda! –

De repente, un ruido fuerte llegó a los oídos de ambas brujas. seguido de resonancias de objetos chocando con el suelo. Tanto la prestigiosa bruja de Luna Nova, como Akko, voltearon sus cabezas sorprendidas a consecuencia del ruido. encontrándose con que una de sus bolsas ya no era más que un pedazo de plástico roto tendido en el suelo, con diversos objetos desordenados encima de ella y algunos esparcidos por el lugar. La chica de ojos rojos sólo dejó escapar un grito de frustración, acercándose al desorden con tal de poder hacer algo. agarrando sus pertenencias de la manera más rápida posible, siendo interrumpida por su compañera. la cual posó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

– Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar – Diana suspiró fastidiada, agarrando su cabeza con una de sus manos – Akko, nos espera un largo viaje… –


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Westoning

Ya había pasado media hora de recorrido hacia la estación de las líneas ley. Diana había conseguido lanzar un hechizo que hizo de los pedazos de la bolsa de su compañera, una mochila muy simple, pero con el espacio suficiente como para que las pertenencias de Akko pudieran entrar en la misma. Cuando las estudiantes de Luna Nova estaban cerca de la estación. Akko dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, ocasionando un fuerte ruido. Posando sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando por el cansancio.

– Akko, si no fuera por las veces en que has descansado, hubiéramos llegado hace 15 minutos – Diana giró un poco su cabeza, notando a su compañera demasiado exhausta. tendiendo su mano al cabo de unos segundos. – ¿Quieres ayuda? Estamos a punto de llegar, pero igual sé que rara vez has viajado sin Sucy y Lotte, y menos tomando tantas precauciones –.

Diana se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Akko respondiera. pasando por tortuosos segundos viendo como la japonesa trataba de recobrar el aire, comenzando a desesperarse, hasta que notó que se reincorporó. La británica levantó sus cejas al ver ésa acción tan repentina.

– ¡No! ¡Yo puedo sola! – Expresó Akko de manera dificultosa entre varios jadeos – Además, ¡Nunca te pedí remediar mi bolsa! puede que sea torpe, pero puedo mejorar sin ayuda de alguien. tengo que aprender por mi cuen... – Fue interrumpida al percatarse de que Diana ya se había adelantado, cansada del palabrero de Akko, cerrando sus ojos. Arrepintiéndose de siquiera ofrecer ayuda.

Akko al ver a su compañera adelantarse, empezó a gritarle para llamar su atención. – ¡Diana! No me ignores de esa manera y espera... – antes de siquiera terminar su oración, la castaña tropezó por el peso y termino cayendo sobre su escoba. después de unos segundos de quejarse por el dolor, Akko rápidamente mira su escoba y observa en ella una pequeña grieta. – Oh no, ¡esto no se ve bien! – Piensa mientras entra en pánico – pero solo es una pequeña grieta, no creo que pase nada si la sigo usando... – se convenció a si misma mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

– ¡Akko! – la rubia grito el nombre de compañera mientras se acercaba a ella – Escuche que te caíste. ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupada mientras le daba su mano a Akko para ayudarla a levantarse.

Akko rápidamente escondió la grieta de su escoba de la rubia y le respondió – Si, estoy bien, solo me raspé un poco la rodilla – dijo la castaña mientras agarraba la mano de su compañera para levantarse soltando una risilla avergonzada.

Ya de pie. Diana le dijo a su amiga – Enserio, Akko. por lo menos déjame ayudarte a cargar tu maleta. a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo a la terminal – miro a su amiga con una expresión de preocupación.

Akko con un suspiro, accedió a la propuesta de diana y le dio su maleta para dirigirse a su destino – ¡Pero solo hasta la terminal, puedo cargarlo todo yo sola en el vuelo! – afirmo la castaña muy confiada en si misma

Diana solo suspiro derrotada y respondió – De acuerdo – las dos continuaron su camino hacia la terminal, solo tardaron 5 minutos en llegar ahora que ninguna de las dos llevaba peso de más que las retrasaría. Akko rebosaba de alegría por el haber llegado – ¡Al fin estamos aquí! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos – exclamo la castaña

– Hubiéramos llegado antes si me hubieras dejado ayudarte con el equipaje. – la rubia le reprochó a la castaña un poco molesta.

– Jeje, perdón por ser tan cabezota – dijo soltando una pequeña risilla. entonces Akko se colocó en posición para montar su escoba y le dijo a la rubia – ¿Podrías darme mi maleta? ¡Sé que puedo cargarlo mientras vuelo! –

– ¿Estás segura? – Diana le pregunto un poco preocupada a su compañera, pero esta solo se limitó a asentir, diana solo vio a su amiga con una mirada incrédula y le dio su maleta a la castaña "está bien. pero avísame si tienes problemas para cargarlo para ayudarte."

– No te preocupes, yo puedo con esto – Después de esto, Diana y Akko montaron en sus escobas y ambas dijeron al unísono – Tia Freyre – y empezaron a volar. Bueno, solo Diana al principio. Akko le costaba empezar el vuelo por el peso. Pero después de gritar varios "Tia Freyre" frenéticamente mientras daba saltitos y diana dándose una palmada en la cara de lo arrepentida que estaba por darle la maleta a su compañera. Por fin pudo elevarse – YAY – Grito Akko victoriosa. Tras esto, ambas procedieron a entrar a las líneas ley.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Luna nova una maestra de pelo rojo caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos con un aire de melancolía. Para Ursula esto solía ser normal, ya que en sus tiempos de ser una Artista mágica conocida como Shiny Chariot había cometido sus dos más grandes errores; Robar la magia de sus espectadores, Incluyendo adultos y niños que disfrutaban de sus shows. y dejar una gran marca en la luna. La primera vez había robado magia porque desconocía el efecto de la magia de que su entonces amiga, Croix Meridies, le había enseñado. La segunda vez no había sido engañada, era consciente de lo que hacía. En un acto de desesperación ella volvió a usar ese tan vil hechizo, Absorbió tanta magia de sus espectadores que estos terminaron desmayados y con ese poder, uso el arco brillante y apunto hacia la luna, liberando así un poderoso disparo mágica que dejo una gran cicatriz en forma de estrella en la luna. Al haber visto lo que acababa de hacer, inmediatamente supo que había cometido un gran error, La vara brillante se empezó a marchitar enfrente de ella hasta el punto de desaparecer. La vara la había abandonado por su error. Chariot quedó destrozada después de esa noche.

Nadie recordaba nada de ese día gracias a que Croix les había borrado la memoria, pero aun así nadie más volvió a saber de Shiny Chariot. 10 años después, Chariot se había cambiado el nombre a Ursula Callistis y encontró consuelo en haberse convertido en una maestra de la afamada academia de brujas Luna nova como una forma de expiar sus pecados cometidos hace 10 años, enseñándole a una nueva generación de brujas y también para averiguar si había estudiantes que fueron afectadas por su show y ayudarlas. Pero aun asi nunca pudo olvidar esa noche, ese dolor que había causado se le era recordado todos los días por la luna, la misma luna que ella misma había marcado. Ella nunca pudo perdonarse a sí misma. Todo cambio cuando ella conoció a Atsuko Kagari.

Atsuko "Akko" Kagari era una alegre bruja que acababa de entrar en la academia para ser una bruja como un ídolo de la infancia, Shiny Chariot. Úrsula descubrió que Akko era realmente mala en la magia y no podía volar en su escoba, todo por haber visto su show. Así Úrsula decidió convertirse en su tutora para apoyarla.

Tiempo después Akko descubrió la verdad, la verdad detrás de Ursula Callistis, de que su nombre verdadero era Chariot Du Nord y que era responsable del porque Akko no podía volar, ella quedo destrozada al ver como su maestra favorita y a la vez su ídolo de la infancia afirmaba que por su culpa no podía volar y huyo de ahí. Chariot se quedó sin palabras porque una vez más había destrozado los sueños de su alumna y pensó que jamás la iba perdonar. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue asi. Después de que ella había enfrentado a su vieja amiga Croix y de que su máquina se había vuelto contra ella, Akko y otras brujas habían detenido a la monstruosa creación de Croix, La brujita se sentó enfrente de Chariot y le agradeció, le agradeció por haberle dado un sueño hace 10 años y que no podía odiarla, le pidió que por favor volvería a ser su querida maestra Úrsula y que le enseñara nuevos hechizos, La había perdonado.

Después de ese día Úrsula no había vuelto a sentir tanta culpa y ya podía vivir tranquila sin sentir tanta culpa sobre sus hombros, Todo gracias a Akko. Pero curiosamente es por ella misma que Úrsula volviera a sentirse preocupada, no estaba segura si fue buena idea mandarla con Diana a recoger una flor en otro país.

Cuando se acercaba a su destino, Ursula solo solto un fuerte suspiro, Tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la directo Hoolbroke, tocó gentilmente para anunciar su llegada a la directora – Directora Hoolbroke, vengo a notificarle algo.

\- Oh! – Una calmada y amable voz sonó del otro lado de la puerta – Pase profesora Ursula. Y con eso Ursula abrió la puerta y procedio a entrar a la oficina.

Al entrar ursula se percató de que la directora no estaba sola, era acompañada por la maestra Anne Finnelan

\- Directora, las ultimas estudiantes ya han salido para buscar los ingredientes sin problema alguno. – Dijo Ursula mientras le entregaba unas hojas al escritorio de la directora

\- Esplendido, a este paso la academia estará preparada para la inspección. – la directora solto una pequeña sonrisa

\- Esperemos que Diana y Akko cumplan con su tarea sin ningún problema – Soltó ursula con un aire inseguro.

\- No se preocupe maestra Ursula, estoy segura que ellas estarán bien – aseguro la directora con la intención de calmar a la maestra

Entonces la maestra Finnelan soltó un suspiro – Todavía no estoy segura si fue buena idea mandar a la estudiante Kagari con Diana a hacer un encargo muy importante –

\- ¿Acaso está dudando de la capacidad de la estudiante Cavendish para controlar la situación? – Preguntó la directora

\- Por supuesto que no Directora, Solo dudo de la capacidad de no meterse en problemas de la estudiante Kagari, ya conoce su expediente – Afirmo finnelan – y no hay que olvidar esa vez que la maestra Lukic las junto para crear una poción y gracias la señorita Kagari esa mezcla termino explotando causando un gran desastre en la habitación.

Ursula recordó ese dia, Akko le había pedido consejo un dia antes para esa clase y hasta le dio una pequeña clase para conocer los ingredientes, pero aun asi ella logró meterse en problemas

\- Y la señorita Kagari intento arreglar ese desorden – añadió la directora

Eso es cierto, Aveces Akko trata de arreglar sus propios desastres para que no sientan pena por ella y no se rinde hasta lograrlo

\- Pero al final empeoro más la situación y la señorita Cavendish termino arreglando el desastre

Pero al menos lo intenta y eso es lo que cuenta, tal vez Akko no sea la mejor en la magia y no sea buena en no meterse en problemas, pero es una buena chica con buenas intenciones y no está sola, tiene amigas que la apoyan a no rendirse

\- Y por eso le digo que debería tener más fe, maestra Finnelan, Diana siempre va a encontrar la solución.

Cierto, debería tener más Fe en Akko, ella siempre encuentra una manera para sorprendernos y mejorar la situación, también la estudiante más responsable de la academia la acompaña.

\- Estoy segura que algún día de estos ni siquiera Diana podría arreglar los desastres de esa chica

\- Disculpe maestra Finnela – Habló la maestra Ursula – Estoy de acuerdo con la directora de que deberíamos confiar en Akko, pese a que es muy propensa a los problemas, ella realmente se esfuerza en mejorar su actitud y sus notas. Tal vez no sea como las otras estudiantes, pero ella va forjando su propio camino en la magia y ha podido lograr cosas que otras brujas no han podido hacer en años, como cuando rompió el sello del gran Triskellion y libero la magia en el mundo. Es por eso que estoy segura de que ella podrá lograr traer el ingrediente

La maestra Finnelan considero lo que dijo Ursula y solo soltó un suspiro cansado – Esta bien, intentare darle otra oportunidad confiando en ella. Solo espero no arrepentirme.

\- Gracias maestra Finnelan, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá – Aun cuando Ursula confía plenamente en su estudiante favorita, una parte de ella espera en que Akko no meta la pata.

\- Pasando a otro tema – Dijo la directora Hoolbroke dirigiendo su mirada hacia Finnelan – Maestra Finnelan ¿Estarán listos los preparativos para cuando llegue el director de Winterest?

\- No se preocupe directora, ya me estoy encargando de ello, solo necesitamos que lleguen los ingredientes y todo estará listo.

\- Eso espero, El señor Victor Lindholm no dudaría en reportar la más pequeña falta que encuentre para difamarnos.

\- Cierto, es un hombre con el que deberíamos tener cuidado. Se podría decir que él nos odia más que nada – Dijo Finnelan mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ursula no entendía el porqué de eso, así que decidió preguntar – No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien como el odiaría a luna nova? ¿No compartirnos el mismo objetivo de enseñar a la nueva generación de usuarios mágicos?

\- Aun no sabemos del porque exactamente, pero se podría decir que es por el tema de la señorita Meridies, de cómo nos engañó y nos utilizó para sus propios intereses – Eso es lo que creía Finnelan, no había tantas cosas que podria causar el odio hacia Luna nova.

\- Mejor no nos centremos en resolver esa incógnita todavía – Sugirió la directora – Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer ahora limpiar la reputación de nuestra amada academia, confió en ustedes para que esto se cumpla.

Las dos maestras asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina de la directora para continuar con los preparativos. Ursula empezó a rezar para que todo saliera bien y pidió que Akko y Diana regresaran triunfantes.

* * *

Dos brujas volaban en lo que parecía ser un agujero de una luz verde clara, rodeado de raíces de árboles en lo que parecía ser las paredes del agujero. un Agujero mágico conocido como línea ley. líneas mágicas donde fluyen la magia del gran árbol Yggdrasil por todo el mundo y por donde las brujas se trasladan a otros lugares.

– Diana, ¿Desde aquí llegaremos directo al santuario? – pregunto confusa la castaña a su compañera

– No. lamentablemente, no existe una línea ley conectada directamente hacia el santuario de los elfos. esta solo nos dejara cerca de un pueblo, y de ahí deberíamos tomar otra terminal que nos dejara cerca del santuario. – Contesto la Rubia

– ¿Qué? Pensé que solo teníamos que ir por una línea ley –se quejó mientras hacia un puchero.

– Antes era así – Empezó la rubia. – pero después de que las personas empezaron a perder el interés por la magia y dejaran de creer en ella. algunas líneas que antes estaban conectadas entre sí, empezaron a perder poder con el tiempo y empezaron a separarse. unas quedaron inactivas, como por ejemplo la que está en la terminal del pueblo al que nos dirigimos. Pero gracias a ti, que reviviste la magia en el mundo. podemos volver a usarlas. – Termino mirando con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su compañera.

– ¡Wow! no sabía que algo así le había pasado a las líneas ley – Respondió la castaña sorprendida

Diana mira a su compañera un poco sorprendida y luego suelta un pequeño suspiro – Akko, eso ya se nos había explicado en la clase de Historia Mágica ¿Acaso no has prestado atención en clases? – Le pregunto a su compañera.

Akko rápidamente se pone a la defensiva – Es que la clase de historia mágica es muy aburrida y a veces me distraigo pensando en cosas o me duermo en plena clase – responde la castaña un poco avergonzada mientras se rascaba detrás del cuello.

– Ahora entiendo cómo es que recibes tantos regaños. Akko deberías ponerles más atención a las clases para que puedas cumplir tu sueño –

–Hey, eso ya lo sé. ¡Ya me concentro más en clases y no me duermo tanto, eso ya es un avance! – Akko responde determinada

– Tienes razón, últimamente has mejorado un poco en tus notas – afirma la rubia dándole una victoria a su compañera. De repente, Diana se da cuenta de que casi llegan a su primer destino – Akko, prepárate. ya casi llegamos a Westoning. –

Después de que Diana avisara a su compañera sobre que estaban a punto de llegar, las dos se dirigieron a luz de la línea ley que apuntaba a la salida de esta hacia el pueblo. Al llegar a la luz, salieron de la línea y habían llegado a una pequeña terminal abandonada a fueras del pueblo llamado Westoning.

– ¿Eh? ¿ya tan pronto llegamos? — Cuestiono la castaña mientras bajaban de la terminal y llegaban a la entrada de esta. – Esto es un alivio. ya me estaba cansando de volar – responde aliviada y jadeando por el peso de las maletas – ahora que llegamos, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que haremos?

– lo primero que haremos será descansar, luego nos dirigiremos al este del pueblo para llegar a una pequeña terminal que que nos llevara cerca del santuario – Responde la rubia un poco extrañada debido al desconocimiento de su compañera –Akko, ¿no leíste la guía que nos dio la maestra Ursula? —

– ¿Guia? – Akko se rascaba la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar dicha guía –¿Hablas de ese libro para niños que se llamaba "Mi primer viaje por las líneas ley" que me dio la maestra Ursula? No tuve tiempo para leerlo porque tenía que empacar y te la pasabas apurándome para no llegar tarde. – Contesto la castaña apuntando con su dedo índice a la rubia de forma acusatoria.

– ¿Y qué hay del tiempo que me estuviste esperando mientras iba a visitar a la directora? - Akko sintió vergüenza al no haber considerado eso y solo agarro su brazo derecho en forma de derrota – Perdón – Diana le dolía ver a Akko de esa forma, sabía que no estaba bien en apurar a su compañera en la manera en que lo hizo esa mañana

\- Disculpa mi actitud de esta mañana – Diana respondió mientras ponía una expresión avergonzada – solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras lista para nuestra partida. Perdóname por no confiar en ti –

– Esta bien, Diana. No estoy totalmente molesta por ello, ya estoy acostumbrada a que Sucy y Lotte me apresuren todos los días.

\- Pero aun así eso no justifica mi actitud, hice mal en apurarte de esa forma. Lo siento mucho – Eso le costó un poco a Diana, no estaba acostumbrada a admitir que estaba mal en algo

Akko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, es la primera vez que escuchaba que Diana admitía que había hecho algo mal y encima se disculpaba! Era tan bueno como para ser verdad que Akko no pudo evitar abrazarla felizmente y le dijo – No te preocupes Diana, ¡Disculpa aceptada!

Ese abrazo tomo desprevenida a Diana que su cara se puso roja y esta desvió su mirada – Hubiera bastado con sola una disculpa ¿sabes? – Se calmó un poco pero el rojo aun invadía su rostro sin mencionar esas ganas que sentía por devolver el abrazo. – Deberíamos continuar antes de que se nos haga tarde –

\- OH! ¡Es cierto! – Exclamo la alegre brujita y luego solto a su compañera con una sonrisa tonta – Perdón, me deje llevar. No todos los días Diana Cavendish admite que metió la pata

Eso solo empeoro su sonrojo y Diana responde con un adorable gruñido indignado y se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, claramente con la intención de no esperar a la causante de su sonrojo.

\- Espera Diana! ¡No te quería hacer enojar! – Con esto Akko empezó a tomar su maleta y sus bolsas y comenzó a seguir a Diana, pero recordó lo pesado que eran sus cosas – ¡Diana no vayas tan rápido! ¿Qué hay con el descanso que íbamos a tomar?

\- Hay un Parque a 40 metros de la entrada del pueblo, ahí descansaremos. – Diana redujo el paso para que su compañera pudiera alcanzarla, pero seguía un poco molesta. Akko hizo un puchero mientras cargaba sus cosas con dificultad, el viaje no iba a ser nada fácil.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al parque, al llegar, Akko se dirigió a un banco a toda prisa para descansar y soltó un ruido de alivio al soltar su equipaje, la britanica soltó una pequeña risa al ver el gesto de su compañera y se sentó a su lado – Akko, Solo podemos descansar una hora, después tenemos que seguir.

\- Me parece perfecto – respondió la castaña mientras se estiraba. Diana se le quedo mirando –y en vista de que te toma mucho esfuerzo llevar tu maleta y de que no podemos perder tiempo, te voy a pedir que me entregues la mitad de tu equipaje para ayudarte a cargarlo y asi acelerar nuestro paso y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta.

A Akko no le agradaba la idea, pero no tenía otra opción, sus brazos ya no soportaban tanto peso – De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame llevar todo mientras volamos en escoba, no quiero ser una carga. – Respondió a regañadientes, dispuesta a no rendirse en su misión para demostrar de que puede hacer las cosas ella misma

\- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando prometas que… - Diana fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido del estómago de la hambrienta brujita que la acompañaba, levanto las cejas por esto.

Y ahora es el turno de la japonesa para sonrojarse – No me mires con esa cara, ¡tanto peso me da hambre! – Akko se quejó desviando su mirada para emular un falso intento de enojo para que Diana no viera su rojo rostro.

Diana giro sus ojos y suspiro, ciertamente Akko era impredecible. – Desde aquí veo unos puestos de comida, ¿Quieres que te compre algo? – Al decir esto, Akko se acerca a Diana de forma rápida con sus manos unidas en forma de ruego – ¡Un helado de sabores combinados por favor! No tengo fuerzas para a ir por uno yo misma

Esa repentina acción de su compañera y la forma en que acerco demasiado su rostro al de ella la puso nerviosa por un momento – Esta bien… - Diana hubiera preferido comprar algo más sano, pero tuvo que aceptar la petición de su amiga. – Espera aquí, no me tomara mucho tiempo. – Dijo eso mientras se levantaba para irle a comprarle un helado a su tan cansada compañera.

\- ¡Okay! Te estaré esperando impacientemente – se despidió de su compañera mientras alzaba su mano y la movía. Este gesto solo provoco un suspiro de la rubia, Diana había perdido la cuenta de que suspiros había tenido ese día debido a su amiga.

Mientras Akko miraba como la figura de su amiga se alejaba en busca de un helado, se le paso por la cabeza en que esto parecía una corta cita en medio de una tarea importante y nuevamente su rostro se puso rojo – ¿¡Que tonterías piensas Akko!? – Se dijo a sí misma para alejar esa idea de su cabeza, - ¡Ella es mi amiga, por Shiny Chariot! Pero eso no quita ella sea adorable cuando está molesta y últimamente ha sido muy linda conmigo estas últimas semanas y… -Sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de unos niños, pero no sonaban a que estuvieran jugando.

w Entonces se levantó del banco y se puso en busca del origen de esos ruidos y vio una fea escena, unos niños estaban haciéndole bullying a un pequeño niño disfrazado de mago dándole patadas y burlándose de él. Por supuesto que Akko no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras pasaba esto y se acercó a ellos

\- ¡Oigan niños malcriados! Ya déjenlo en paz - Les grito mientras se acercaba

\- No se meta Chica Chillona, le estamos enseñando una lección a este mentiroso. – Dijo uno de los abusones mientras levantaba al pobre niño lastimado.

Akko estaba molesta, molesta de la hayan llamado Chillona, pero realmente furiosa por lo que estaban haciendo esos abusones – Escuchen bien mocosos maleducados, no importa el motivo, no es bueno pegarle de esa forma a otros niños

\- Señorita por favor ayúdame! – Suplico el pobre niño lastimado – Cállate ¡te debes aguantar estos golpes por mentirnos con eso de que podías hacer magia! – le grito uno de los abusones mientras agarraba su sombrero y lo tiraba al suelo

\- ¡Puedo hacer magia! Se los juro, solo no sé porque no funciona ahora – Se defendió mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos

\- ¡Ya estamos hartos de tus excusas, mentiroso! – Dijo de uno los bravucones mientras alzaba su puño. Esta escena le recordaba viejos tiempos a Akko, de cómo los niños se burlaban de ella por creerse una bruja, ella no quería volver a ver este tipo de cosas.

\- Y yo ya estoy harta de que le hagan daño – Entonces Akko saco su varita – ¡Metamorphie Faciesse! – Entonces la pequeña brujita se convierte en un adorable elefante miniatura con orejas grandes y una expresión enojada

Los niños quedaron estupefactos, pero luego empezaron a reírse por lo ridículo de la situación, pero esto solo molesto más a la furiosa brujita y empezó a pegarles con su trompa – ¡No es bueno molestar a otros niños sobre todo si es por sus sueños! – Grito mientras los azotaba, los niños empezaron a correr asustados por la pequeña elefante café, pero el niño lastimado se quedó tirado en el suelo sorprendido por la acción de la brujita. Entonces ella se le acercó y le acaricio la cabeza con su trompa

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó con una voz suave – No te preocupes, esos niños feos ya no te molestaran más – Tras esto Akko volvió a su forma humana y ayudo al niño a levantarse. Entonces Akko levanto el sombrero del suelo y lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo para luego ponerlo sobre la cabeza del joven.

El niño no pudo más y empezó a llorar abrazando a Akko – ¡Muchas Gracias señorita! – Dijo entre sollozos, Akko lo abrazo para calmarlo – Esta bien, ya estás bien. - Entonces el niño se separó del abrazo y le pregunto a Akko mientras se secaba las lágrimas – La vi usando una magia increíble! ¿¡Acaso usted es una maga!?

\- Nope, ¡Soy una bruja, una bruja de luna nova! – Respondió mientras le sonreía al pequeño

\- Wow! Es la primera vez que veo a una bruja – El niño dijo maravillado que se notaba el brillo en sus ojos

\- Me voy por unos minutos y cuando regreso te encuentro salvando a un niño transformada en un elefante – Dijo una voz que se escuchaba detrás de Akko, Ella volteo y se dio cuenta de que era Diana con unos conos de helados en sus manos - ¿¡Diana!? Lo siento por no esperarte, es que había unos bravucones haciéndole cosas horribles a este niño y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados – Explico la japonesa sobre su heroico acto

\- Si, pude verlo mientras venia para acá, fue un acto muy noble de tu parte Akko. Pero no creo que era necesario pegarles a esos bravucones con tu trompa – Akko sabía que se dejó llevar y empezó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello con vergüenza.

\- Ten, ese forcejeo debió darte más hambre – La británica le dio el helado combinado a su compañera, el helado fue aceptado con gusto por su amiga que le dio una probada, pero también le dio un poco al niño que la acompañaba. Realmente Akko tenía un corazón muy noble.

\- Continuara -


End file.
